Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) convert analog input signals into a sequence of digital output codes. The conversion process may involve quantization of the inputs since the analog signal is continuous, while the digital output codes are discrete. ADC measurements may deviate from ideal measurements through various sources of inaccuracy in the conversion process (e.g. quantization errors), as well as variations in manufacturing process (e.g. device-to-device variations). ADC performance may be specified in terms of static performance and dynamic performance. Static performance may include offset error, gain error, Differential Non Linearity (DNL), and Integral Non Linearity (INL). Dynamic performance may include Total Harmonic Distortion (TDH) and Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR). Some embedded devices (e.g. Digital Signal Processors (DSPs), Systems on Chip (SoCs)) may include an on-chip ADC. The performance of the on-chip ADC may be evaluated during production test.